Heath Cullen
by Lydia Van Burg
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally married and now have a child, this is the story of Heath Edward Cullen and how he met his singer Rated Mature for future chapters


Preface EPOV

"Edward I am never going to have children again!!" Bella screamed at me. She had been in labor for about an hour now and we wear close to the end. She was having contractions every three minutes now and she was crowning. We had decided for Carlisle deliver our baby for safety for our baby and us. We didn't know if it was human or vampire, we weren't sure how it even happened. All can say is that I was thankful that it did. We constructed a medical room next to our garage to help accommodate anything Bella and our baby needed. She wasn't really happy about it, but when I told her it would prevent her from seeing any one at the hospital she didn't really want to see, she agreed.

Me and Carlisle were the only ones in the room Bella was to embarrassed for anybody to be in during the birth, Alice complained a little but I told we were generous enough to let her do our wedding so she better do whatever Bella say's especially in that moment.

We ended have about a month to our self's for our honeymoon which was the most wonderful month I ever experienced. Bella was amazing in so many ways she never rushed me and tired so hard not to push me to my limits. After our first time everything came easier for me and her. Then two weeks after we came home Bella got sick. As a normal routine she would get sick every morning and after lunch. None of us could figure what was wrong with her. Carlisle did test after test after test. She hated it, she just wanted it to stop, and it did after a while. Then came the food cravings and the first one to guess it was Esme.

The third day of Bella weird cravings started, Bella was in the kitchen eating some concoction which I didn't care to know; Esme had came in the kitchen to clean up the mess my beautiful wife had made. She had begun cleaning and then started screaming; it scared Bella so much she fell of the chair she was sitting on. To distracted helping Bella back into the chair I didn't hear Esme run to fetch Carlisle. Bella was pregnant, actually two months pregnant.

Bella at first wasn't too happy about it; she had locked herself in my room not wanting to talk to anyone. I threatened to break down the door if she didn't let me in, she still wouldn't let me in, I even threatened to let Alice by her a whole new wardrobe but she wouldn't budge. Then I told her I would go and tell both of her parents, I had never seen Bella so mad in my life she ran out of that room and started to yell so loud I couldn't figure out what she was saying. We eventually got her to calm down and get her to talk to me.

She was scared I didn't love her anymore because of the baby; she always thought she wasn't good enough for me and now she was bringing a baby and now this would completely tie me to her. She thought I would hate her, silly human I was so in love with her and I tried to show it to her and she still didn't get it. It took me about a week to convince her I wanted our baby; it was actually a miracle that she was having a baby in the first place.

Everyone was thrilled that we were going to have a baby except Rose, Rose had just gotten used to the idea that I was going to change Bella, and now we wear having a baby the one thing Rose always wanted; this but a stop to Bella and Rose blooming relationship. It broke Bella's heart to see hatred in Roses eye's every time Rose would look at Bella's budding stomach. Eventually Bella had enough and confronted Rose about it. I got a little worried, they had stayed in her room for about three hours before Bella and Rose finally exited the room. Rose and Bella had finally an understanding between them. They weren't friends but maybe someday they would be. Her parents also took a while to accept that we were having a baby. Charlie 

got over it quickly but Renee was yet ready to be a grandmother and she still hasn't accepted it. Bella still hasn't talk to Bella since we told her the news.

The rest of the nine month went perfectly until the last month we deicide we didn't want to know the gender so we waited. Bella body wasn't very big to begin with so to add so much extra weight made it hard for her body. Carlisle had to put Bella on bed rest till the baby was born. This made Bella feel more useless even more than normal. She felt bad for having all of us do things for her. she wasn't allowed to walk without my help so every time she had to go to the restroom she had ask me; so one day she was so reluctant to call me she accidently had went on the bed. She cried two days straight. She was so ready to have the baby come out that when she went into labor she didn't believe it she was to shock to even notice.

"_Edward, she almost there get Bella to make this next push very hard and it will be over _"my father mentally told me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Bella now I need you to push very hard now we are almost done, just push." I told her brushing stray strands of her messy hair out of her face. And she did she pushed like there was no tomorrow, while flinging words that would make a sailor blush. Bella was holding my hand so tight if I weren't a vampire I would be cowering in pain by now.

"That's it push, com on push harder. I see a head, just push once more come on Bella…" Carlisle urged Bella on and in that seconded I heard the most beautiful cry in my life, the cry of my new born Baby son. "Edward would you like to hold him" Carlisle reaching over and giving the most beautiful creation I have ever beheld in my life beside my loving wife. His hair was soft brown color like me my Bella, and the most piercing green I hadn't seen in over a hundred years, he had my eyes. He was human, there was no doubt about that but I felt no urge to drink his blood. I didn't know it was the fact that he was my son or that he didn't smell human that made me not want to but I didn't care I had a son and I was happy.

"I want his name to be Heath Edward Cullen" I heard my wife say. We had been discussing names all nine month and we decided on Heath based off of Bella's favorite book Wuthering Heights. We argued for a while about it but Bella demanded she would pick the name and so I left it. Eventually everyone came in and met the newest member of our family, my son Heath Edward Cullen.


End file.
